the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EnderEmerald46/The Gem AU Sequel- Infused
Hello everybody, welcome to the sequel of Sharded! Now with a name that is much less humiliating! To explain, I called the last AU "Sharded" because that's what happens- Opal gets a soul SHARD put inside of her...A few jokes later, I reevaluate my naming career- that's why this AU took so long to make! I'm not lazy XD. Sharded Details Basically, this section is just for details from Sharded that I feel are completely necessary to mention before going into the story of Infused. #The Mage from Sharded is actually me/Ender- in the story he was originally removed from Sard's kingdom due to "treason" (Which actually wouldn't be too far off, I'm sure it's known I really disliked how GPF acted in the past wiki) and came under the guise of a mage in order to conceal his identity- since he didn't want to be found out to still be alive, and he believes people hated him (Not stemmed off reality, but in the story he misunderstood that when he came back for his stuff before he left, he saw Hydra, Vulture, and Opal standing at his house- and it was on fire, so he thought they were siding with Sard). At one point during the story he is found out by Opal, and from then on he stops hiding his appearance. #At the end of Sharded, Opal meets the person who cursed her with the soul shard, a girl named Sugilite (who was in Sard's dungeon because she was thought to be trying to hurt the queen), who happens to be mostly crazy. At one point in the story Opal finds a cat (a parallel to how she got a real life cat), and the person who cursed her makes a deal- he/she'll remove the soul shard if Opal allows him/her to merge Opal with said cat. Opal agrees, which is why her eyes are back to normal, and she's now ginger and has cat ears and a cat tail. All photos for characters mentioned but not shown in the previous story (Ender after reveal, Queen Sard, and Sugilite) will be in a section after the characters/designs of this story. Story After the events of Sharded, Queen Sard is killed, however it is not known how she died. Her daughter, Princess Malachite becomes the leader of the kingdom, and is infuriated that her mother is now dead, and in her fury blames Ender, because the kingdom now knows that he is still alive after being thought to be killed for treason, so she begins to research magic, knowing Sugilite, who had helped her mother, was magic as well. Soon she became rather good at it, and cursed Ender and a girl named Ambrose, and the two find out that one of their eyes are swapped, as well as some moments of strangeness, so Ender begins to research it, hoping to find answers, but is unable to find any, so he goes to Ambrose's house where something completely freaky happens- the two suddenly synced up as if they were looking in a magic mirror and acted like siblings to each other, and combined with their eye coloration, leads them to realize what's happening to them- they were becoming twins! Afterwords Hey everyone, so this is the sequel to Sharded, I should stop repeating myself, uh, once again, this story was inspired by events in the chat, this one being a more comedic event. I'll explain the large one then focus on all small ones. You see the twinning plot point comes from this small accident that happened while Opal was preparing the emoticons. I'm not saying it was her fault, I have no idea what happened, but here's the scenario: When Amber's icon is put in, you put in a command for it and it shows up normally. However, apparently the emoticon system loves to toy with me, because instead of MY icon showing up, Amber's came up instead! The weirdest part is, THAT'S when I got the idea for this sequel. Once again if you want to put yourself in the style of this story, here's the template: *Name: *Gender: *Skin Color: *Eye Color(s): *Hair (Color and Style): *Clothes: *Job (Villager, Mage, Farmer, etc.): So yeah, time for galleries! Gallery InfusedEnder.png|'Ender' InfusedAmbrose.png|'Ambrose' InfusedCatOpal.png|'Opal' InfusedVulture.png|'Vulture' PrincessMalachite.png|'Princess Malachite' Sharded Update Gallery QueenSard.png|'Queen Sard' ShardedSugilite.png|'Enchantress Sugilite' Ender's photo is coming up tomorrow Anyway, that's all, I'm EnderEmerald46, if anyone wants to make fanart, fan stories, fan...anything for this or Sharded, please put it in the comments below, it would be greatly appreciated. Peace out! Category:Blog posts